


Down Time

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny is like Tigger. Always bouncing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Johnny's Green Pen - 05/17/2003.

He was bored. It didn't happen all that often so he should have enjoyed the down time, but it wasn't in his nature. He was wired and ready for action. Lying around doing nothing was like a cars engine going a hundred miles an hour while stuck in neutral.

Looking around the room he envied his co-workers. They lounged around in semi-sleeping states. Taking a second look, he found Chet and Henry were asleep. Maybe he could try napping. Taking a swig of coffee from the mug in his hand, he rolled his eyes. There was no way he could sleep. He needed to 'do' something!

Draining the mug of its contents, he rinsed it and placed it in the sink. He knew exactly what to do to take the edge off. With a smile on his face, Johnny headed outside.

Seconds later, the steady dribble of a basketball could be heard as it repeatedly hit the pavement. Thunk, thunk, thunk! Then the sound of the ball hitting the backboard could be heard and the dribbling resumed. Chachunk! Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

Chet opened sleepy eyes, his expression irritated. "The next time things are slow, do 'not' let him drink coffee."

Cap shot him a weary look and nodded his head in agreement.

The sounds of Gage running back and fourth, bouncing and shooting the ball continued non-stop. Thunk, thunk, thunk, chachunk, thunk, thunk, thunk chachunk.

Chet grit his teeth. He had been sleeping so soundly. The key word was had.

Cap pushed himself up from the chair that he'd been slouching in.

Chet's voice whined from the sofa where he still lay with Henry. "It's about time someone got up and went and said something to him! He's driving me nuts!"

Cap gave Chet a pointed look, his voice dry. "I'm not going to make him stop."

Chet frowned in confusion. "What're you gonna' do then?"

Cap shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I'm going to go out and join him. It's better than sitting here doing nothing."

Moments later the sound of two men chatting reached the room. The ball's steady rhythm resumed as it pounded against the pavement and was joined by two sets of feet as they ran about.

Chet grimaced in annoyance. He couldn't believe that Cap didn't make Gage stop. To his further irritation, Roy, Mike and Marco all stood.

"Not you guys too?!"

Marco waved a weary hand at Chet. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

As the three men ambled out of the room, Chet mumbled under his breath. "I'd like to beat him."

He sat on the sofa with Henry listening to the sounds of what had quickly become a loud and lively game. Laughter and shouts mingled with the constant sound of the ball as it was bounced about and shot at the net.

With a loud groan, Chet carefully slipped out from under Henry's still limp and relaxed body. Rubbing him behind the ears, Chet shook his head. "Henry my man, you have no idea how lucky you are."

As Chet left the room to join the game, Henry stretched his body across the sofa, sighing in complete contentment.

END


End file.
